Octoprism
"Till our fates align, let your colors shine!" Octoprism is a fanmade idol duo based on the game Splatoon. The idols were created by Caitlin Koi. They host the news and announce Splatfests in Octopia Courtyard. Their speaking and singing voice actor is Caitlin Koi. Bo's guest singing voice is Bear. Bo and Raina are both Octolings. Appearance Bo Bo is a 20 year old, 5'0" (1.5m) Octoling based on a Dumbo octopus. Her hair is black with turquoise tinted tips and rings. She has two prominent tentacles framing her face, with four smaller nubs above the nape of her neck. Her forehead is covered with "bangs" split only by two notches. A pink headband is held in place behind two suction cups. Separating her from many octolings are two fin appendages on either side of her head coming from her Dumbo octopus ancestry. Her skin is a light cream color, cheeks covered in pink and blue glitter. She has wide eyes with pink-tinted rounded eyelashes, her irises the same bright pink with striking, horizontal turquoise pupils. Her top row of teeth has the beak-like central fang, and two fangs on the bottom row. Raina Pronounced "RAY-nuh" Raina is a 25 year old, 5'5" (1.65m) Octoling based on the rare Rainbow Blanket Octopus. Her hair is a pastel combination of pink, purple, blue and lime green. A long veil hangs behind her, two wavy tentacles flowing down past her ears. Alike to Bo's fins, Raina has two longer tentacles with two suction cups each indicative of her rare ancestry. She has similar "bangs" to Bo. Her skin is a medium brown with a purple undertone, a green and blue star painted on her right cheek. She has heavily hooded eyes with dark maroon eyelids. Her irises are a deep blue with flower-shaped four cornered pink pupils. Her top row of teeth have two fangs, with the beak-life center fang on the bottom row. Music History Some time in the future after the events of Splatoon 2, there was a relapse in the Octarian regime. Tensions between octolings and the rest of the Inkopolis rose once more, and disrupted the smooth integration of octolings into their inkling society. A city was built not too far later with the help of the hiveminded jellies who had no social leanings one way or another, dubbed Octopia. While founded as a city for octolings, it wasn't exclusionary. Rather, a place of equality for everyone, all cephalings and aquatic creatures alike. Two decades prior to the founding of Octopia, Raina was born in a small tropical village, where Octarian interference had long since passed. She was a child prodigy, put in dancing and singing classes at a very young age. Noticing her talents, her parents were determined to get her into the spotlight. Both to help her grow as a performer, but also in hopes that her fame would help them out of their meager lifestyle. She spent much of her life on camera, being recorded in local talent shows, and eventually televised to larger audiences. At age 24, Octopia was looking for idols to host their sports and Splatfests. Raina was a top candidate, but she refused to go without her friend Bo. They had been collaborating on music for several years at this point. While Bo didn't have formal training as a singer, Raina was inadequate when it came to making music herself. Raina stated to the recruiters that while she could provide the singing and dancing, it was nothing without the music Bo created. They auditioned together, and became Octopia's first idols. Personalities Bo Bo grew up very extroverted, and easily excitable. Her pure exuberance and hyperactive personality as a child left her unaware of many social norms, and eventually became socially anxious after much rejection from her peers. She began secluding herself and found a passion for music. Synthesizers were her instrument of choice, after getting a start in chiptunes which were more easily accessible on her home computer. She still maintains a very bubbly, passionate personality. But when confronted with crowds, she would often freeze up with anxiety. This made it even harder to venture outside in her busy hometown. It wasn't until performing with Raina that she started becoming comfortable with large groups of people. Raina Having been performing her entire life, Raina exudes confidence. She remained outwardly humble, but secretly relished in the attention. She spoke to people with a calm and kind demeanor, but felt nothing more than indifference to most. She didn't much care for people, but instead the praise they lavished her with. While searching her name on the Octonet in vain attempts to find more validation, she found a message board where someone had created a remix of one of the songs she had sung on a more popular talent show. Impressed by the level of skill, she delved more into this person's profile and found it was Bo. After contacting her and messaging back and forth, they formed a friendship. It wasn't until meeting Bo that she felt a true connection with another person. She eventually became very protective of Bo with a feeling of duty to help her overcome her social anxiety. However, she still ribs on Bo and teases her frequently. Splatfests Gallery logo vector.png 0octoprism expressions.png Raina1.png Bo jump.png Raina sketch dump.png Bo sketch.png Dumbo octopus.png Expressions1.png AlexTM bo icon.png AlexTM raina icon (@splattatap).png Spear perish.png Minime raina wth.jpg Bo octoform.png Nautiling color concept.png Trivia * Their names "Raina" and "Bo" is a portmanteau for "rainbow," alluding to their designs. ** This ties into their duo name "Octoprism," as shining light through a prism produces a rainbow. ** Their Japanese names are "モンジ" and "虹" (Monji / Niji), taken straight from their species' Japanese names (Juumonjidako / Nijiirotako). * Both Dumbo and Rainbow Blanket octopodes are deep sea cephalopods. * The only known sighting of the rainbow blanket octopus was found in the Philippines, inspiring Raina's tropical home. * Bo mains Brushes, while Raina mains Splatlings. ** Bo doesn't like getting up close to people, but she has bad aim and Splatlings are too heavy for her. Bo most often mains the Octobrush Nouveau, since Octobrushes have the most range, it uses Tenta Missiles, and beacons, all very distant tools. ** Raina uses Splatlings not because she is shy, but because as a child she would often deal with crowds and interviewers swamping her. She always wished she could just pull out a Splatling and mow them down.